A variety of implantable medical devices (IMDs) exist that provide diagnostic or therapeutic capabilities. These IMDs include, for example, tissue, organ and nerve stimulators and/or sensors, cardiac pacemakers, and implantable cardioverters/defibrillators. It has become common to provide a communication link between an IMD and an external programmer or other external medical device (EMD) in order to provide for communication of commands and to allow for transmission of stored information and/or sensed physiological parameters between the IMD and the EMD.
Wireless telecommunications are ideally suited for IMDs and to date are the best way to regularly exchange information with the IMD while it remains in its implanted state. Accordingly, the use of telecommunications for IMD administration may include communications to or from an IMD, and may concern wireless transmission of collected measurements and/or instructions.